Aemond Targaryen
Prince Aemond Targaryen was a member of House Targaryen and was the the brother of King Aegon II Targaryen. He was also known as Aemond One-Eye and Aemond the Kinslayer. He was a dragonrider whose dragon was Vhagar. Appearance and Personality Aemond was not as tall as his older brother Aegon, with silver hair and violet eyes typical of his family. He lost his eye as a boy, apparently put out by one of the Strong Bastards. He was known to put a sapphire in place of the missing eye. He wore night-black armor chased with gold on the battlefield. He was cruel, arrogant, violent, prideful and dangerous, a skilled but not quite seasoned warrior who was trained personally by Criston Cole of the Kingsguard. As a child, he was capable of holding off three of his half-brothers, but in fairness he was at least three years older than them at the time, and therefore had an advantage of age, training and strength. All his life Aemond had a volcanic temper and was easily roused to violence, making him both a dangerous enemy and a reckless young man. He was mad enough to believe that losing an eye in a duel that he had initiated was payment enough to own a dragon such as Vhagar. All of his life, Aemond proved himself to be crueller, more sadistic, more dangerous and more willful than Aegon himself, and he never hesitated to scorn his nephews as Strongs. During the Dance of the Dragons, Aemond was individually a ferocious asset to the greens, but strategically he blundered and would have caused greater victories for the greens if he had stayed with Criston Cole. History Aemond was nineteen when his father, King Viserys I Targaryen died. He rode the dragon Vhagar during the Dance of the Dragons, siding with his brother, King Aegon II Targaryen. His bedmate was Alys Rivers. At the war's outset, Aemond flew to Storm's End to win the loyalty of Lord Borros Baratheon by wedding one of his daughters. There he encountered Lucerys Velaryon, on a similar errand for the blacks, and his dragon, Arrax. As Lucerys flew away from the castle, Aemond took the opportunity to overtake and kill his nephew. He became known as a kinslayer for his action. Aemond's next dragonfight was at the side of King Aegon at the Battle of Rook's Rest, where the brothers slew Rhaenys Targaryen. Aegon, however, was severely wounded, and Aemond ruled in his stead as Prince Regent and Protector of the Realm for a year while Aegon recovered. He took up the iron and ruby crown of Aegon the Conqueror, and was said to have stated that it looked better on himself than it ever did on Aegon. Pringe Regent Aemond and the Hand, Ser Criston Cole, gathered an army to march on Prince Daemon at Harrenhal. As they were on the march, King's Landing fell without them to defend it, as Daemon's spies had learned of their intent. Following the greens' defeat in the Battle by the Lakeshore, Aemond and Vhagar burned black-aligned settlements throughout the Riverlands. This left Ser Criston without a dragon at the Battle at the stony ridge. Prince Daemon Targaryen challenged Aemond, waiting for thirteen days at Harrenhal with Caraxes until Aemond stopped burning the Riverlands to come face him. Aemond arrived with a pregnant Alys. The Dance over Harrenhal ended in the deaths of both riders and both dragons over the Gods Eye. Aemond's body, still chained to the saddle, went underwater along with Vhagar and was only recovered after the war. Dark Sister was through his eye. Category:House Targaryen Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Casualties of the Dance of the Dragons